


A stiff drink

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londo & G'Kar share a drink during <span class="u">The Coming of Shadows</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stiff drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-contained snippet from a larger, unfinished work.

G'Kar does not buy the second drink, nor does Londo offer to return the favour. He wonders, instead, when word will reach G'Kar of the fate of the colony in Sector 14, and is filled with the sudden urge to delay the inevitable. "The Narns will hear of it soon," Refa had said, before leaving to tie up the loose ends. What those lose ends might be, Londo does not know and has no desire to find out. Worse still is the knowledge that soon Na'Toth, or another aide, or someone else – it does not matter who – will run to whisper in G'Kar's ear. Worse still is the knowledge of how G'Kar's face will crumple with the news.

The crowded Zocalo is not the right place for this, and though Londo imagines that dealing with an enraged Narn in a private room might be a foolish move, he is the one to suggest adjourning to a nearby casino. "We can discuss this further over there," he says, tongue moving of its own volition, lies spilling from his lips in a torrent. It is he who moves to touch the other first, laying a tentative hand on one corrugated, spiked gauntlet; it is he who stands and finally leans forward, head tilted to bare his neck in a gesture of trust he does not often use. "Shall we?"

When G'Kar stood to follow, Londo wondered how much of his soul he had already sold, and how much he was about to squander.

The walk to the casino was odd in several ways, ranging from G'Kar smiling at him at frequent intervals, to G'Kar walking too close, to, finally, G'Kar's hand on his arm as the Narn steered him around a crush of quarrelling Drazi. The hand remained long after they had squeezed past the group, its heat seeping through leather and velvet and the thin cotton of Londo's shirt to brand his bare flesh.

When they finally reached the nearest casino, he could have wept with joy at the excuse to shake that hand free and slip into a booth.

G'Kar was regarding him curiously, vestigial suspicion still darkening his irises. "Shall we order, Mollari?" He inquired, moving to sit opposite Londo. "Or are we merely paying for the privilege of privacy in this place?"

"I had not thought you familiar with Zawahi's arrangements," Londo said, trying to wipe the last of his fear and surprise from his features. _Think of the Emperor,_ he heard Lord Jado in his head and almost chocked on the thought.

Now was not the time to think of the Emperor, nor of the treason he was committing. But was there another way?

"Yes," G'Kar replied, grabbing the bottle and two tumblers a nearby waitress immediately offered. "I find it helpful to have a place to adjourn to for more _private_ discussions."

Londo smiled weakly.

*

fin


End file.
